Panem High School
by Tahri Veila
Summary: Once her father returns as the Director of The GIB, she finds herself extremely rich, and moving to the Capitol. Katniss Everdeen gets invited to the Elite Panem High. She must learn how to to fit in with the rich kids of the country and train to be a career. An Instant friendship with Finnick Odair, Victor of the 61st HG turns into more as the unexpected occurs. Katniss/Finnick AU
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Hello! This is one of my first fanfiction stories, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. If I get even 1 review today, I will post the next chapter. My name is Tahri, at your service.**

**-T**

* * *

_To Miss Katniss Everdeen,_

_Daughter of Mr. Andrew Everdeen, Government Intelligence,_

_And Mrs. Corrine Everdeen, Lead Doctor of District 12 Hospital and Clinic. _

_You have been invited based on your perfect A record and social status to attend the Panem League School, Panem High School._

_We hope you will join the Elite children of the Country._

_Signed,_

_Alma Coin, Dean of Panem High School._

_..: Important Information:.._

_Panem High _

_Location: The Capitol_

_Tuition: $600,000 a year._

_No Financial Aid of any kind, though Scholarships are available._

_..: Requirements :.._

_One parent of the student must be making more than20 million a year, and must have ties to the President._

_Perfect A Record._

_At least 1 outstanding ability:_

_Athletics_

_Arts_

_Medical_

"What have you got there Katniss?" My mother asks me and I hastily hide the pamphlet behind my back.

"N-nothing." I stutter and she looks sharply at me. She just shrugs her shoulders with an air of finality and turns to order a maid to clean up the kitchen after one of Prim's failed cooking attempts.

I sigh and then look back at the pamphlet that my parents had received in the mail.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16. I have thick, long mahogany colored hair and gray eyes. I have pale sin which is unusual for District 12, the poorest District in Panem. I have a beautiful face, according to people, and have been offered several roles in movies in the Capitol.

We used to be lowest and poorest of paupers. We lived in a beaten up shed and my dad was gone, presumed dead in a mining accident. I was the sole provider for my family. My mother slipped into depression and would just lay in bed and stare at the wall, not answering any of my pleas for her to help us. My little sister Primrose and I were dying. I had boiled some mint leaves that I found in the back of our cupboard and we tried to live off of it for a few days. A boy named Peeta Mellark had saved our lives by throwing me a loaf of bread later that day, and I owe him to this day. After that, I had learned to hunt in the restricted area of District 12 and finally we were able to live without fear of starvation.

Then, my father had returned. He had never really died in a mining explosion. He was an undercover Government Agent for President Snow himself. Honestly, after learning that my dad worked for the vile man who killed 23 kids every year in the Annual Hunger Games, I had lost some respect for him.

Can you guess who came out of depression when my dad came back, with extensive wealth from his undercover job? That's right! My mother! She became quite the mother and wife, acting as if she had been taking care of me all along. So things were stressed with my parents.

Because of his high up job, we became very wealthy and were even asked by President Snow to move to the Capitol, granting us citizenship.

My mother was ecstatic and was already packing our bags when I had arrived from school.

I nearly had a fit when I heard what she was doing and had stormed out of the house.

I came back 3 days later, after camping out in the woods. I did pretty well; maybe if I ever got reaped into the Hunger Games, Id actually have a shot.

I could tell my father wanted to go, but after he saw how unhappy I was, he sadly told President Snow that we weren't ready to move.

My mother refused to talk to me for a few days, but eventually she apologized for her actions.

Prim was strangely quiet in all of this, and I knew the dear little angel would not want to be a problem to anybody.

So that was the summary of my life. I attended the only Private School in District 12, and I wish I could have gone to the public one instead. Gale, my best friend went to the public school and I missed not being able to see him.

Some kids in the District liked me, and others hated me. Or my family I should say.

But then we had received the pamphlet in the mail on Panem High, an exclusive school for the children of the Elite. To even receive something in the mail from them is a huge deal. My mother was excited to see it, but then I suppose the large price tag made her change her mind.

I suppose I would just have to convince my dad.

So that was why I helped Millicent, one of our maids, make a dinner of Turkey Soup with some gravy; my dad's favorite meal.

Prim walks through the front door and skips to the kitchen.

"Katniss!" she says excitedly and rushes to give me a hug. "Hey little duck!" I say tickling her and she giggles.

"Guess what!" she says, her voice sounding more like an exclamation then a question.

"What?" I ask her playfully and she squeals, her blonde curls slashing across her face.

"I got invited to attend Panem Middle School!" She manages to get out and my face lights up at her excitement.

I understand her excitement. Why—I felt the same way when I received my invite.

Back in the dark days of my life, at school, Panem High was any teenagers dream. The luxury, the important people there. The odds of a kid in District 12 to go to Panem High was—I don't even know how to put it. No one in District 12 has ever gone to Panem High. Currently, only kids from 1, 2, and 4 have ever attended.

Your parents not only have to have the 600 grand, but they have to have a high position in Society, and have to make at least 20 million a year. You also have to have ties to the President. Not even normal children who are citizens in the Capitol can attend there, despite their wealth.

"So…" Prim trails off and looks at me shyly.

I mentally shake myself. She must have been talking to me for a while.

"Yes?" I ask her and she looks embarrassed. "It's okay Prim; you can tell me or ask me anything."

She nods and then blurts out hastily, "Can you ask mom if we can go because I'm too embarrassed to ask. We'd have to move to the Capitol, and I feel selfish."

I laugh. "Prim, it's not selfish to want to go to a Panem League School." I tell her laughingly and she does blushes.

As if on cue, my dad walks into the kitchen and takes inhales.

"Kat, is that some Turkey soup?" he says while leaning over to kiss my head and then he kisses Prim.

I grin. "Yup. Perfect for some _important _discussions." I tell my dad with a grin to Primrose.

He raises an eyebrow. "Okay. I have some pretty big news too." He says and I can tell that he thinks we aren't going to like it.

* * *

:….:….:…..:…..:…:

* * *

"This is delicious Katniss." My mother tells me taking another sip of her soup.

I give her a tentative smile.

"So dad…what was your big news?" Prim asks politely.

The table is silent for a moment as he clears his throat.

"Now, I know Katniss won't like this, but…" He starts and looks at me apologetically.

"We're moving to the Capitol!" My mother trills excitedly and Prim and I squeal with delight.

"Wait—you're not mad?" My dad says puzzled and my mother beams with delight.

"Not really—Prim and I were invited to attend Panem Middle School, and Panem High School!" I drop the bomb and my mother jumps out of her chair with a shout of joy.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" she squeals and gives me a huge hug.

"Panem High School and Panem Middle School. This is unreal." She says and my father is surprised as well.

"President Snow must be happy with the job I have done." He says with satisfaction and takes a piece of bread.

The next few minutes are spent with talks of moving. We would leave in 2 days, so tomorrow I would need to say goodbye to my friends. My father had to be closer to the Government buildings in The Capitol, so everything would work out nicely.

That night, when everyone is fast asleep, I climb out of my window as usual, and put my sleeping bag on the large branch if the large willow tree that sits near my window.

I fall asleep with restless dreams of Panem High School, The Hunger Games, and my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Move to the Capitol

**Thanks so much for the 3 reviews! I'm really excited to start his story! I was going to do a modern day AU, but I decided I could still make it in the Hunger Games world.**

**toritwilight504: Thanks so much! You were my first reviewer! This chapter goes to you :)**

**WhiteRoses: Thank you! I'm glad you can understand it! Yes some certain careers might make and appearance… and a certain boy with Sea green eyes. :)**

**Guest: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**-Tahri**

* * *

"Gale, I'm sorry okay! I can't just let this opportunity slip away!" I tell him, getting worked up.

He stands up abruptly and stares at me.

"Do you know what else happens at Panem High School?" He asks sarcastically.

I stare at him blankly.

"It trains careers Katniss! Do you want to turn into one of those bloodthirsty killers?" He yells and then walks away.

I sit in shock and Gale turns around one last time.

"You're not the same girl I ran into 5 years ago in the woods."

"Gale! Wait!" I shout desperately but he disappears.

I sigh and tuck my knees to my chest. So much had happened in the last 6 months. My dad returned, we became rich, we're moving to the Capitol, I'm going to Panem High, my best friend hates me.

Somehow I make it back home. I had already told everyone that I knew that I was leaving. Madge was the hardest to say goodbye to. She and I had always been friends I guess. We always ended up being the last people on everything, so that meant we spent time together.

I cross out Gale in my mental list of people to say goodbye too and am about to enter my house when I remember I forgot Gale's family.

I take it a sprint to the small, rundown shed and I see Hazelle pulling turnips in her garden.

Posy runs out and sees me. "Katniss!" she shrieks and jumps into my arms.

I hug her back and pick her up.

"Katniss! What a pleasant surprise! But haven't you got to go on the train now?" She says.

"The train leaves in an hour. I've got plenty of time." I tell her and she seems more relaxed.

"So...you'll be a capitol citizen now, correct?" She says with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

I rush to reassure her. "Oh, no! No. Only my parents. They still need us to [participate and me eligible for The Hunger Games." I tell her and she smiles.

"That's great sweetie. Vick! Rory!" she yells and her two sons come running out.

"Bye Katniss." Vick says instantly when he sees me and I give him a hug.

"You be good, okay? If I here you're not studying I'll have to take a train over here and make you." I joke and laugh.

Rory stands awkwardly to the side and as the second oldest, I know that Gale has confided with him.

"Bye Rory." I tell him softly and I see his face twitch slightly.

"Goodbye." He says stiffly and I reach into my bag.

I find what I'm looking for, and hand it to a wide eyed Rory.

Hazelle, Posy, and Vick gasp and I bend slightly to look at Rory in the eyes.

"This is made out of a Blackwood tree. The strongest trees in Panem." I tell him seriously and he nods numbly.

"Use it and help out your family. I won't be here, and soon, Gale will be working." I tell him and he suddenly flings himself into my arms.

"Thank you!" he says, fingering the beautiful bow and quiver of arrows and I stand up.

I look at each of them. "I'll miss you." I tell them and choke up a bit.

"Don't! You will have the time of your life! I make less than $20 a year if I'm lucky. I wish I could send Gale there." She says wistfully.

I nod and then press some money into Hazelle's hand.

She looks at it and her eyes widen.

"No, Katniss! This is more than a few years' salary!" she says but I give her a quick smile and dart out of there, as fast as I can.

At least someone was happy for me.

* * *

_/…/…/…/…/…/../…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/_

* * *

I make on the train with only 5 minutes till departure and receive the scolding of my life from my mother.

"We were so worried! We thought we'd have to leave without you!" are some of the words said and I remember them now, on my bed, as if she had said them herself.

I roll over on my side and Gale's words replay in my head. So that's why they have such an amazing Athletics program.

Well, I would train. But I didn't have to volunteer, right? Of course I didn't. And if I ever got reaped, I would be trained. So training is actually a good thing. But then all those kids there are from 2 and 1. They probably have been training already. And how was I going to fit in? I mean, all those kids are famous and rich for a while. I suddenly became rich, and now I'm not so sure I'll fit in.

A few hours pass and finally we reach The Capitol. I stare in awe out the window at the city which seemed to be floating on water. Large, elegant buildings stretched out across the horizon.

"Katniss, isn't it amazing?" Prim asks as if in a daydream and I ruffle her hair.

"Yes, little duck." I answer with equal shock.

My mother and father hold each other and whisper quietly.

My mother after coming out of her depression was truly beautiful. Long blonde hair and a kind, beautiful face. My dad, equally good looking, and my mother looked beautiful next to each other and some of my bitterness towards my parents melt when I see how happy they are together.

We step off the train and it is amazing. No dusty old dirt and some sheds in the distance like in District 12. Here, Glass buildings, roads, expensive cars, and finely dressed people flaunt the streets.

My mother looks a bit dismayed at her plain outfit, a black suit and skirt. She looks Prim and I over and I glance down to see myself in dirty jeans and my hunting jacket.

My cheeks redden and my parents and I are ushered into a long black car.

"This is amazing!" Prim says and pats the leather seats under her.

"Well dear, we are filthy rich now, so you girls need to get used to luxuries. I daresay I won't be accepted when my daughters don't even know what a limo is." My mother says with her head tossed high and I clench my fists a bit at her words.

We ride in silence. Well, not really. Prim chatters away to my parents about the car. But it seems silent to me. A new life was on the horizon for me. New school full of rich snobs, living in the most luxurious city on the planet. My dad was the Director of the Government Intelligence Bureau according to words circulating. That was one of the highest Government Positions. At first, I wondered how President Snow let a District 12 man become an agent for him. But my dad had told me he was really I District 1 citizen. He moved to District 12 to become low profile, and fell in in live and married my mother.

"…talks of rebellion." My father's whisper to my mother catches my ear.

I look at them and they both shut their mouths.

"We're here Sir." The driver announces and I peer out the window to see a tall glass building.

"We won't have a house?" I ask disappointed and my mother and father turn to me.

"There aren't many houses in the Capitol. The ones big enough for our social status are further away from the heart of the Capitol. We are staying at one of the Capitol's most expensive penthouses. It's 3 stories, has a large balcony. 13 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, all glassed walls; except in bedrooms of course…" I tune my mother out as we step out of the long black c—limo.

The building has a sign that reads: _La Belle Époque_

Prim's hand slips into mine as we walk through the large double doors, after my father had provided his I.D and Social Status.

The lobby is stunning. All glass, couches and tables and chairs, everywhere. Golden plated accessories accent the room's luxury and my father heads to the Front Desk and buys the Apartment right there.

We are herded into a large box that moves us up and down.

"What is this?" my voice wavers and the bellhop look shocked that I don't know what this is, despite out wealth.

My mother looks embarrassed and says quietly, "And Elevator."

Elevator. I add that to my list of luxury things. Limo and Elevator so far.

The Elevator opens right into our penthouse, and my mother says that this is our private elevator; that no one can go in it without putting the key in. And even if they get in the elevator, you have to scan your finger provide your I.D, and enter an 8 digit password for the doors to open.

Complicated stuff.

"Yes but it's all worth it." My mother says, and I realize that I said that out loud.

Sunlight is the first thing I register in the large penthouse, and my mother struts about, looking at everything.

The open floor plan makes the room seem like and auditorium, and I see the color scheme is white and black.

While on the tour, I add some more words to my luxury list:

Bathtub, Shower, Sink, Bed, Tablet, Ottoman, Jacuzzi, Drapes, Refrigerator, Oven, Dish Washer, and butler join Elevator and Limo.

Prim ends up choosing a room on the first floor. It took some getting used to and I realized the Elevator opened into the 3rd floor. Stairs went down to the two other floors.

I choose one on the third, mainly because my family were all on the first, and I wanted a place to relax in privacy.

As I lie on the canopy bed in my massive bedroom, I end up standing up, and just sleep on a small couch.

I stare at the creamy white roof and close my eyes.

6 months ago, I lived in a dirty, broken, and small cottage. My closet now was twice as large as my house. At least.

6 months ago, I had only two pairs of clothes; a dress, and my normal ensemble. Now I flaunt designer clothes.

6 months ago, I was always hungry. Now, I have more than I need.

6 months ago, I went to District 12's public school. Now, I attending _Panem High School._

Or will attend. I sigh and prepare myself for tomorrow morning, when I would have to prove myself to all the other rich kids from Districts 1, 2, and 4. I would have to train to be a career, and I would also have to pass my grades. I sigh.

Being a sophomore sucks.

* * *

*yawns* I need to hit the sack, its midnight. I just hadto upload this chapter because I promised if I got 1 review I'd post it. And I got 3. So I wrote this all in less than 30 minutes, so sorry if it's rushed!

I will update tomorrow once or twice. Remember: Tomorrow she starts High School! *screams excitedly*

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!'

- A very sleepy Tahri.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Long one! Hope you guys enjoy! So freaking excited that we hit 30 reviews with only 2 chapters! Let's keep it up guys. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but remember, reviews always make me update faster depending on the amount of people wanting an update. Katniss meets Finnick in this chapter! **

**Please review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Tahri**

* * *

"Mrs. Tablestarr?" I ask, more of a statement then question. It was my first day at the elite Panem High. I had just arrived less than 5 minutes ago after my mother spend an outrageous amount of time getting me ready. Leather boots, tights, and a fur jacket. With makeup of course. Yay. Please note my heavy sarcasm.

"Oh! You must be the daughter of the lovely Everdeen family! Catnip is it?" The Capitol woman says with a smile as she flips through some papers on top of the large Mahogany desk. She had long silver hair and skin white as snow. Large eyelashes and outrageous silver makeup. She was the first Capitol woman I had ever seen up close, and I thought she was a mannequin when I first saw her. But then she smiled and looked up at me, and I almost jumped out of my skin.

I shake my head. "No, No; it's Kat-niss. Like the plant. Not Catnip." I explain and a pang of sadness stabs my heart as I recite Gale's pet name for me. District 12 seemed like a distant memory to me now. Did I really live in that dusty old shack? Did the baker's son really save my life when we were starving? It seemed all like a dream now.

Mrs. Tablestarr nods her head. She typed on her computer and then gives me a long look. "Poor thing. You were living in District 12 along with those other rats even when you were half Capitolian. I feel so sorry for you, dear." Mrs. Tablestarr says with real sympathy as she hands me a laminated schedule and school I.D. I glance down at m I.D.

Name: Katniss Everdeen

Age: Sixteen years old

Parent of Interest: Andrew Everdeen, Director of the G.I.B

Origins: District twelve.

Emergency Contact: #162GIB

Along with it was a nice picture of me that I hadn't even remembered taking in the Capitol. What was the use of this...I.D.s.? Who cared about your name or picture? But I suppose everything is different in the Capitol.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tablestarr." I tell her politely as she prints something out. She holds up her hand like a motion to hold on and I nod. I glance up and notice a very large mirror. I straighten my hair that was loose and then smile at my reflection. Maybe my mom did do a good job with getting me ready. But I couldn't become like a Capitol person. I need to remain who I am. Katniss Everdeen, the girl from 12 who almost died taking care of her starving sister and depressed mother.

"Okay! Here you are dear. Just show this to the first teacher you find, and send them my regards." Mrs. Tablestarr says, standing up, and offering me her hand.

I shake it graciously and take the items she hands me. "Thank you. I tell her as I leave the Receptionists office and find myself in a large airy building with marble pillars. Like a palace of sorts.

"Now if I can only find my first class…" I mumble as I push my hair out of my face and look at my schedule.

"Biology… what the heck is that?" I say to myself as I turn around and look at the endless hallways, staircases, and doors. Golden plating and green trees; growing indoors, can you believe it?

"Need any help?" I hear a voice ask from behind me and I turn around to be face to face with a pretty blonde girl. She looked a bit older than me. But the crazy thing was that she looked familiar. But that wasn't possible. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered such a pretty blonde in District 12.

She smiles, with gleaming white teeth and holds her hand out. "You're new aren't you?" She questions, reaching up to tighten her high, tight gold ponytail.

Darn it. Way to go Katniss for fitting in. "Yeah…" I chuckle nervously. "That obvious?"

She nods her head. "Totally. I'm Cashmere by the way." She says and it all clicks in place.

Cashmere Brass. Victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games. She was a goddess in the eyes of all the male's of Panem, and had displayed a wicked ability to kill during her Games. She killed a little girl around Prim's age with only a pebble. She was a murderer.

I inadvertently take a step back but Cashmere doesn't seem to notice. Either that or she just doesn't care and is used to it.

"Come on, you'll be late. You have Biology which is the stupidest subject in Panem by the way, and it's just up the staircase in front of us. See it?" She asks, and points to an ornate staircase with a carved banister and I nod.

"Just head up and it's the first door on your right." Cashmere says, handing me back my schedule and pushing hair out of her face. She seems to think for a moment then grins. "It's a gold door, you can't miss it." She says, and seems to be containing a giggle.

"O…kay." I say puzzled, and shift my book bag on my left arm. "Thanks Cashmere." I tell her and begin to turn around towards the staircase when I remember something.

"Oh! I'm Katniss by the way. Katniss Everdeen." I tell her and she laughs, beginning to walk away, heading into the room I just came out of.

"I was wondering when you were going to grace me with your name." She says cheekily and then waves one last time before disappearing through the glass door of the Receptionist Office.

I hurriedly make my way towards the red carpeted stairway and climb them, 3 at a time. Along the walls are pictures of what I assume are graduates of Panem High. I glance at the top of the stirs guiltily but then decide I could take just one little detour.

_Annalise Preston. Won the 69__th__ Annual Hunger Games. Later went to Panem University after graduation. Now married to Falco Saltrake._

Is one of the descriptions on a painting of a brunette with piercing blue eyes. So the School must be proud of its Victors.

A bell rings and I jump. I'm not quite sure what it means, but I can guess it means class is starting or something like that.

I finish up the stairway and my heart sinks when I see that the hallway was empty. Everyone must be in class already. Darn.

First on the left. Or was it right? Why didn't I pay more attention when Cashmere was speaking to me! I try to remember what else Cashmere said. A color. Gold! That was it!

I look around and I frown. All the doors were gold. That's why she had laughed. "Nice one Cashmere. Very mature." I mutter and then decide to take the right door.

I grasp the gold door knob and then turn it quietly. I peer inside and see a room full of kids. I take a deep breath and then open the door.

The first thing I notice that the entire room is glass. So sunlight streams in from all angles. So much that I have to squint for a few seconds before my eyes adjust to the light. The second thing I notice is that I'm standing like a fool there, everyone staring at me. Obviously I interrupted the class. Ouch.

A man clears his throat. I turn to face him and it's the teacher. A mad teacher. "Hello. Can we help you?" he asks politely.

I blink twice before opening my mouth to speak. "Sorry. I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm new." I say as I avoid eye contact with the students.

He smiles. "I'm Mr. Merliner. Your biology teacher. Do you have your Acceptance Note?" He asks as he puts his marker down on his desk.

Acceptance Note? "Acceptance Note? Oh! Is it this? Mrs. Tablestarr gave it to me." I tell him and some kids laugh at my apparent cluelessness. I'm certain I'm blushing. Maybe this is how my mom felt.

"Yes, that's it. Please take a seat on the seat next to Mr. Odair Miss…" He looks at the paper I gave him. "Everdeen." He says and turns back to a white wall.

I look franticly at the students for a Mr. Odair when I notice a bronze haired boy waving. No, not really waving. Just rippling his fingers.

I hurry over to the seat next to him, which happens to be right next to the window wall. I sit down on the leather seat and pull my book bag off my shoulder onto the floor.

I sit up in my chair and notice a book that says, "Biology 2 Advanced" with a picture of a green fly. I open it and wonder what I'm supposed what to do.

I can literally hear the students whispering about me. I look straight ahead until a voice whispers, "Chapter 4, Page 76."

I turn to be face to face with the bronze haired boy and my eyes widen at how good looking he was. I don't want to seem stupid though, so I whisper back, "Thanks."

He smiles. "No problem. You looked like you needed some help." He then turns back to face the teacher and I sort of wish that we were still talking.

"Does anyone know what catalysts are?" Mr. Merliner asks, pacing around his desk. He looks around and I feel him look at me even though I'm staring down at my textbook.

"How about you, Miss. Everdeen?" He asks, turning back towards the board to write down what I say.

I panic. I didn't know anything about Biology! I didn't even know what the word meant. Then I feel something press into my hand and I look down at it. It was a paper.

_substances that reduce activation energy of a chemical reaction, facilitating it or making it energetically viable. The catalyst increases the speed of the chemical reaction._

_-F_

"Catalysts are substances that reduce the activation energy of a chemical reaction, facilitating it or making it energetically viable. The catalyst increases the speed of the chemical reaction." I say smoothly and the teacher smiles.

"Excellent answer Miss. Everdeen!" Mr. Merliner says, starting to copy my answer on the board while repeating it.

I exhale and turn immediately to my handsome desk neighbor and raise my eyebrows at him. It was a silent question. _Why?_

He grins. And he looks like a kid when he grins. He shrugs his shoulders, and then averts his attention to the board.

"Well thanks." I whisper quietly and begin to write down 'my answer' on a paper. There were words I didn't even know on the answer the boy gave me.

The hour passes quickly, alternating between trying to understand what my teacher was saying and sneaking glances at the bronze haired boy next to me.

* * *

Finally a bell rings and the entire class sighs in relief. Including me. I could stand any more 'biology' terms. I was still reeling over the word science.

"Alright class! Tomorrow please have your homework turned in promptly by 3:00. Dismissed!" Mr. Merliner says with a nod and begins staking papers.

I scoop up my biology textbook and pencil and paper. I slip the pencil into a pocket in my book bag and just stuff the Textbook in as best as I can.

I glance at the passed out paper and sigh at the several unfamiliar terms. How would I ever survive Biology?

"I could help you if you want. With your homework. Just until you catch up." A voice says and somehow I know it's the bronze haired boy without even turning around.

"How long does it take to catch up?" I answer calmly, still not turning around. No reason in giving into easily. Not everyone needed to know I had never studied Science.

"Well, we're in Biology 2 now, so It would probably only take you the short time of around...let me see." He says and pauses. "2 years. You'll catch up in no time though! Just a few months after you graduate you should be up to date." He finished and chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny. I'm laughing so hard." I say sarcastically as I heave my bag over my shoulder and start to make my way towards the door.

He follows me though and keeps at pace with me. "No seriously though. My place tonight. Around 7ish. Bring your Biology textbook." He says, looking intently at me. And that's when I notice his eyes. They were green. But not quite green. Almost a bluish green' but not turquoise. I had never seen a color like that. But then again, everyone in District 12 either had brown eyes or gray eyes.

"So..?" He prods and I stop walking. I didn't know where I was going anyway.

"Sure. I'm Katniss." I tell him and he sort of rolls his head. "Everdeen." I add and he smiles.

"I knew that. After your barging into the middle of class stunt." They sea green eyed boy says with a chuckle and I scowl.

"Aw, just kidding Kat." He says with a smile and I hold my hand up. "No, no. No nicknames." I tell him sternly and he nods seriously.

"As you wish your highness." He says and I look at him in frustration. "Kat." He coughs into his hand and then grins childishly at me.

"Very funny. Should I clap?" I ask him sarcastically. "Everything's a joke for you…" I start when I realize I don't know his name.

"What's your name?" I ask him curiously and he looks at me shell shocked.

"You don't know?" He asks with a funny face and I make a face at him. Sometimes people were so stuck up. Especially the super handsome ones.

"Should I? I'm new remember?" I tell him and he has such a funny expression on his face.

"Sorry, I just thought everyone knew. And I thought that's why you were talking to me. Cause you knew who I was." They boy says with a serious expression.

"Enlighten me then." I tell him beginning to walk towards the staircase again. He obviously didn't want to talk. Maybe he was just playing with me. Some silly game of guess my name.

"I'm Finnick Odair."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I Really, really, really want to get 10 reviews at least for this one! Hope you guys liked Finnick! Review and tell me what you thought about him and KAtniss' meeting with him.**

**T**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the School Bullies

**#Shutthefrontdoor!**

**#Icantbelievethis**

**#thisisnttwitterb*tches**

**52 reviews with only 3 real chapters?! I love you guys! Keep them coming, they're much loved! Here is the chapter, late but well, I do my best. As usual, not sure when I'll update again. I would really like some ideas for plot twists so include those on your reviews. Also, whoever was 50th reviewer, please PM me something that you'd like(having a character, having a chapter dedication, etc. PM me as long as it is reasonable.) If it was guest reviewer who was 50th, sorry, but a user who was the closest to 50 (like 49th or something like that PM me.)**

**Enjoy,**

**T**

**R&R**

* * *

I just talked to Finnick Odair. Winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Heartthrob of the Capitol and Districts. Regarded as the handsomest man alive. And he just talked to me. A girl from District 12.

Was I attracted to him? Not really. He was sort of too handsome for that, if that's even possible. But he seemed like a funny guy. He's make a great friend. And if he knew as much as he knew about Biology in other subjects, than I'd have excellent grades.

It was around 1:30 PM and I had so far barely managed to survive Biology, Language Arts, and Computer Programming. Computer Programming was my favorite of all of them. Everyone had just started that year so I wasn't expected to have any previous knowledge of the subject. My teachers were definitely nice then the District 12 ones. They were Capitolian, which surprised me a bit. I thought most were stuck up, but they had turned out to be good people at heart. Just a bid misguided with their crazy fashion statements which was a way for them to express themselves.

I glance down at my schedule after leaving Computer Programming. Students were milling around, laughing and chatting with each other; some were even whispering about me I'm sure.

_Lunch: 1:35 to 2:15_

Now to find the Cafeteria. I glance up at the skylight above me and decide that there is no floor above me. The room I was in was where all these blocks were. A student put their hand on a black pad and it made a beeping noise. Then the block would open.

I stared curiously at this exchange and then I notice a petite girl with long brown hair staring at me, leaning on one of the blocks. But that's not what really caught my attention. What caught my attention was the gleaming knife in her hand. She was stroking it, like one would stroke a cat. She was wearing a white top and white yoga pants with a blue emblem on them. She didn't have a very menacing face on, but a questioning one.

I hold her gaze and finally she rolls her eyes and heads over to me. I try to remain calm but form the way she was holding the knife, I'm sure she could use it well.

"What are you staring at new kid." She snaps with a nasty look on her pretty face. She had lots of freckles sprinkled across her face and super long hair, somewhere between brown and black.

"You." I tell her with a nervous chuckle and she cracks a small smile. But then she quickly switches back to her stoic face.

I begin to notice other students heading towards some double door which I assume is the cafeteria.

"You're the girl from 12 right? Cato's right. You don't look like you're a District 12 rat." The Brunette says with a studying face.

I'm not sure whether to be offended or not by her statement. District 12 rat? And for some stupid reason, I feel embarrassed. I feel embarrassed that I came from District 12. But instead of answering her reference, I respond to the unfamiliar name.

"Who's Cato?" I question curiously as I begin to walk towards the cafeteria doors away from the girl. She keeps pace with me though and stays silent.

"I'm Clove." She says cautiously as we enter the cafeteria which must be bigger than the whole District 12 School. Maybe even double the square footage. Or triple.

But what catches my attention is how plain it is in comparison to the other room of the lavish school. The entire roof is a skylight and the walls are just plain white. The tables are white marble with black chairs. The floor is completely black marble. All in all, it makes a very plain room for a building in the Capitol.

"Want to sit with me and my group?" Clove asks menacingly, as if daring me to say no. I'm tempted to do so, but then again, I wanted to make some friends here. And I did need a place to sit.

"Sure. I'm Katniss by that way." I tell her and she laughs. Several students turn their heads and look at us and I can only assume it's because Clove never laughs. I assumed by her stoic expression and personality that she was from District 2. Let's just say District 2 citizens weren't known for their sunny personality.

"What's so funny about my name?" I ask her curiously as I survey the auditorium for the lunch line. But there was nothing. Only some doors that said personnel only. What type of place was this if there were no students grabbing their food?

"It's you. You seem tough—trust me, that's the only reason I'm talking to you. But your name. Katniss is such a weak plant. I mean, it dies if you don't give it water for a day. I grew some Katniss plants with my mom back in 2 once. It died when I went on an all day seminar at the Academy." Clove says as she heads towards the back of the cafeteria, where I noticed fewer students were seated.

"Oh." Is all I respond to her rant and she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. I follow her still, unsure of where to get food, and grateful for someone to sit with. I look sideways at some other students who eye me with curious expressions. I smile at a few girls and ignore looks from boys. I was curious as to where Finnick was sitting. He must be at a popular table because, well. He's Finnick Odair. Enough said.

"It was fine. I hacked the plant to pieces with my knife. It was so finely shredded that my mom said she could have sprinkled it like salt." Clove says proudly as she makes a left and I see a small alcove in the cafeteria. Here, there are no other students. Only empty tables. And behind the wall you can't see the rest of the students unless you walk to the right.

"A bit immature way to act for someone your age, don't you think?" I respond with a small smile her way. But inside I was afraid of how this girl was acting. But I suppose she was a career. Do to her training uniform she wore.

She looks at me strangely and stops walking. "I was 2. I think I can be immature at that age." Clove says with an eye roll and I stay silent.

Ahead I see in the furthest corner is a large table, with room for 8. I see a monstrous blonde boy sitting there along with a sandy brown haired boy who was lanky, yet still lethal looking. A pretty blonde girl sits there with them and all of them stare at me cautiously and Clove hurries towards them and noisily pulls out a chair next to the blonde boy.

Not sure what to do, I slowly take a seat across from where they are sitting and pretend to be looking at my book bag. I silently hope that Clove will introduce me.

"She's the new girl. From 12." Clove says with a sour face at the mention of District 12. The rest of the table seems to feel the same way.

"An outlying District? What is she even doing at our table!" The blonde girl pouts and the 2 boys sort of not their assent. Clove looks at the blonde girl with yet another sour expression.

"She looks tough enough to join our ranks. I can see her passing the Evaluation." Clove says simply and the others at the table seem to relax at this.

"Wait, what evaluation?" I ask nervously and look at Clove. The blonde boy chuckles deeply and the blonde girl smiles.

"It's what every student takes to see if they will train for the games." The Blonde girl says looking at her nails as if the answer was simple.

"Wait…so if you…did bad… you don't have to train?" I ask, excitement overcoming me. I would just tank the test, and I wouldn't have to train. I wouldn't become a career.

I make eye contact with the blonde boy and he laughs. "Hold up, 12. I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no, you can't just fail on purpose. Trust me." He says with an eye roll and props his feet up on the table.

The table is silent for a while after the big blond boy's most recent words. I don't really look at either of them directly, but I realize that I don't have any food.

"Where's the food?" I blurt out, breaking the silence and, hopefully, the tension. Clove is the one who chuckles first and then the blonde girl joins in.

"That's the reason why we sit all the way back here—it's a good 5 minute walk back here. So the lunch servers have to walk all the way here and give us our food." The blonde girl says with a giggle and the sandy haired boy, who has been quiet, gives her a smile.

"Since you're going to be one of us, according to our very own resident constant downer." The blonde girl says with a pointed look at Clove, who in return shoots her an ugly face. "…then you should know our names." She continues.

"I'm Glimmer, from District 1. And I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. I've never met someone from and outlying District who looks so pretty." She says kindly but with a hint of jealousy.

"That big bear who is always grumpy over there is Cato, from 2…" Glimmer says with an elegant hand motion towards the monstrous blonde boy. Cato. It fit him for sure. The blonde by nods his head ever so slightly to acknowledge his name.

"And finally, this is Marvel, from my District." She says with a gesture towards the sandy haired boy. He nods with a small smile. It seemed to me that these teens never smiled. Except for Glimmer. But that didn't count.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I tell them, not even bothering to mention my District. The whole school seemed to know that. Finnick must be quite the gossip.

"So, how's twelve like? As bad as it is depicted on TV?" Marvel asks with his hands folded behind his hand in a lazy position.

"It's pretty bad. Lots of poverty." I tell them and proceed to tell them my whole story, of my dad returning, and raising Prim. Cato felt the need to interrupt every few seconds to ask questions, and Glimmer seemed to need to cry and laugh at my words. Cry when I tell her of how hungry we were, and laugh when I tell her about funny little things Prim did.

"…and here I am now." I finish with a satisfied expression as an elderly looking lunch lady pants over with a heavy looking cart and gives our table an angry glance. She did not look Capitolian, with gray streaked hair, and a wrinkled face. I suppose not everyone in the Capitol was wealthy and well off.

"Here's your food." She says, fake smiling through her teeth. Glimmer and Clove laugh loudly and Cato yells, "Your forgot the ketchup! You'd better give me some soon or I'm gonna tell my dad. I hope you're not too attached to your job here."

She sighs, apparently exhausted. "I only have 15 minutes left to eat, scum. How long where you going to take to bring us food?!" Glimmer shrieks with fake anger and the lady slumps her shoulders in dismay.

Clove takes out the knife she had earlier and threateningly makes a move as if to throw it at the old woman.

"What do you say guys? Should we just off her and not get out lunch late anymore? No one will ever know in this dark, secluded corner. And who would dare question a student at Panem Academy?" Clove says with a malicious smile and the others laugh.

"Please! Please careers! I'll bring it earlier next time. I promise!" The old woman shrieks as she holds he hands to shield her face and she sends me a desperate glance. A plea for help.

"Save your breath. I don't feel like killing today." Clove says, putting her knife back, but continuing to make jeers at the lady's tardiness. The others join in once again, Cato spearheading it.

I sit in horror at how they were treating this old lady. I want to say something; yell at them, slap them for being so cruel. I know the old Katniss would have done just that. But maybe there is a new Katniss now. A rich, capitol like Katniss. Who talks with careers. And does nothing to stand up for an elderly lady being taunted. But there is so much pressure with how I should behave if I want friends. I know these careers will end up being my friends, and I don't think I wanted to get on their bad side. So I go back on everything I lived through in District 12, all my hate for careers, everything I stood for.

And I stay silent.

* * *

**Sorry for no Finnick this chapter! I really wanted to introduce the careers. Love them so much.**

**I love getting PM's! So if you want to talk about your story, or my story, or just chat, I'm here! I don't bite (Do you?)**

**A big thing here is Katniss not wanting the Capitol to change her. Don't worry :) She'll be back to normal in the end.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**Tell me how you liked the chapter in a review and any suggestions?**

**T**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the School Royalties

**Here you go guys! Short chapter. very, very, very short chapter. Sorry, I'm got a bad fever yesterday, so my writing is kind of off. :( Maybe I'll go back and rewrite this when I'm better.**

**T**

* * *

"I never got an Evaluation on my schedule. When do I have to do it?" I ask the Careers curiously as I finish my food by setting it all on the white tray.

Clove snorts. "I'd just ditch your other subjects and head to the Training Gym now. They're always eager to have other people join our little pack."

I hold back a frown. "I can't just ditch my classes, Clove. I'm new." I tell her testily as the others begin to stand up at the sound of a bell.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Fine, then. See you later." She says with an eye roll as she picks up her tray.

Glimmer waves sweetly. "Good luck on your evaluation!" She calls out and Marvel waves with a smile. Cato doesn't acknowledge me but maybe that is for the better.

I try not to notice when the 4 careers dump their trays on the marble floor and smear it along the wall. Laughing all the way, Glimmer clinging to Marvel's shoulder. I smile. The giggly blonde and the quiet boy. They made a nice couple.

I pick up my tray and book bag and carefully step above the food on the floor that they spilled and hurry as out of the corner we sat in and find myself in the main sitting section.

I try to pick up the pace as I hurry past the still full tables when a velvet voice calls out, "Katniss! Over here!"

I reluctantly turn and see Finnick half out of his seat waving me over. Some other people are at his table and I don't want to go through another round of introductions. But nonetheless I head over towards his table.

"Hello." I say politely and recognize Cashmere sitting there with a male carbon copy of her that could only be here brother, Gloss. They currently were the only sibling Victors, and had won consecutive Hunger Games only 2 years ago causing quite the ruckus in the Capitol.

Finnick stands up. "Johanna, Cashmere, and Gloss. This is Katniss Everdeen. The girl from twelve." He motions for me to sit down but I shake my head.

"Ah, this is the girl I've heard so much about. Hi brainless. I'm Johanna Mason. Feel free to cower in fear and step back from me." Johanna Mason says with a long eye roll. I stay in place even though I felt like doing what she suggested. Johanna Mason. 20 years old, won when she was 15. Vicious killer. I remember I had to cover Prim's eyes when Johanna started on her killing spree. She looks different them from on TV. Her hair was spiky short which really changed her appearance.

"Jo, chill. Katniss is tough. She took care of her little sister, remember?" Cashmere says with a disapproving face and Johanna scowls.

"Um, excuse me. But how did you know about me taking care of my sister?" I ask a tab angry. This wasn't their business. Well, again, I did tell some unreliable careers my entire history.

Gloss speaks up. "Glimmer Brass was babbling about it the entire time they walked by. And Victors can hear everything." He says with a kind face.

Finnick who was strangely quiet laugh and high fives Gloss. "You got that right, bro."

I stand there, staring at the 4 Victors seated. They all seemed nice. Except Johanna. But they were all killers. I couldn't just overlook that. It was uncomfortable enough that I was having a study date with Finnick tonight.

"Look, I got to go. I have to take an Evaluation of sorts, apparently." I tell them with an apologetic smile when I feel the temperature go cold a few degrees.

Finnick bristles up and Cashmere puts an arm on his shoulder. Johanna has an even more of a killer look plastered on her face. Gloss speaks, first.

"Maybe that's not necessary. You really shouldn't go to it."

I start to walk away. "I was told that I had to do it and that's what I'm going to do." I tell them and Finnick calls out, "Katniss! Remember, my place, 7."

"Awww! Can we come too! It'll be such fun!" Cashmere says, and I'm instantly reminded of Glimmer. Must be a District 1 thing.

Finnick begins to protest but I instantly say, "Sure. No weapons though." I tell them seriously and Johanna bursts out laughing. Gloss joins in.

"What? How is that funny? I'm really serious, guys." I tell them and Cashmere continues to giggle. Finnick shoots me a winning smile which I choose to ignore.

"See you, tonight then." I say as I walk away and I hear Johanna say, "She'll never even pass. No need to worry."

I whirl around and give them each a death glare. I'd show them. I'd pass the test and prove them wrong. Who cares if I train? I would be trained if I ever got reaped, and I'd know self defense. I was going to pass. I was.

And with that, I decide to ditch my classes and hurry to find the Gym.

* * *

**Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in while. Not going to make any excuses. Anyways, here is a nice long chapter for you guys, and introducing the character created by The last victor of district 2 for being the 25th Reviewer. Another contest for 75th reviewer will be held, and you get to create a character. So all credit to the new character goes too The last victor of district 2 for designing her.**

**By the way guys, I got a website! So on it you'll find Character Bio's for each story, and pictures of how I envision each character to look like. Soon, I'll even add photos about hpw I think Panem High looks like, or how Katniss Penthhouse looks like. So check it out!**

**Just type the above in your brower of go on my profile for a link. Enjoy the chapter! And please review! Reviews have been kinda down lately. But thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to all the readers as well!**

**Tahri**

* * *

"Miss Everdeen? They're ready for you." A tough looking woman says with an intimidating look. She begins to stare back down at her papers and I clear my throat.

"What exactly will I be doing?" I ask her curiously as I begin to head towards the door labeled EVALUATIONS.

She laughs. "Scared, much? Don't worry newbie. Just have to show 'em your skills and what not. Move along now." She says, jerking her head towards the door.

I mumble a 'thank you' and take a deep breath in front of the door. With a small smile I open it and gasp at what lies in front of me as the door slams shut behind me.

I'm in a large room. High ceilings and matted floors. Racks of knives, swords, spears, nun chucks, and daggers run around the length of the room.

But the sight of so many weapons isn't what shocks me. It's what lies in the middle; it's a contraption of sorts, with moving wheels and several doors and rails. It looks like a starship or something, with several booby traps.

"Miss. Everdeen? What is your weapon of choice?" I man's voice rings through the room and I spin around, trying to identify the speaker. I finally see that there is a box in one wall of the room, with seats. Like bleachers, but not in the room or floor at all. 3 men sit there with stern expressions on their faces.

I find my voice. "I don't have a weapon of choice; I don't fight or train. But I can hunt." I say loudly, wanting my voice to be heard.

The man strokes his long beard. "Proceed then, with whatever skills you have." He says with a curt nod in my direction. He takes a seat and watches me intently.

I stand there for a second before heading over towards the weapon racks. I pass the knives, the swords, and the daggers before finding the Bow and Arrow.

There were some cross bows, but I choose a simple formed bow, not a compound one. I pluck the string. Tight enough. I run my fingers down the bow and deem it to be Blackwood bow. Like the one I gave Rory.

I heave it up and scoop up 12 arrows. They were not made of wood like my old ones in District 12. They were lethal looking, coated in silver.

I walk over towards some targets shaped like human bodies that are lined up and look up towards the men watching me. They nod their heads and I nod back.

I nock the arrow in place and get my feet into Archer's stance. I then pull the arrow back on the string, near my lips. My arms are in perfect position, coming as naturally as breathing.

I take a deep breath, aim my arrow a little above the target's heart and release it, making sure to keep the arrow from grazing my arm.

The silver arrow soars through the sky at an incredible speed. As I had always been able to accomplish, it hits the heart of the target.

The men clap but one stands up skeptically. "Again. Several more times, please." He says rather sternly as he folds his arms thoughtfully.

I nod and shoot 7 more times. All but one hit the center of the target. I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I accept a towel and bottle of water from an Avox.

I stay silent as the men talk among themselves and finally press some buttons. The large screen on one of the walls shines with a photo of me shooting. In slow motion. The number 2 flashes across the screen, rotating slowly across the screen.

"Miss Everdeen, you have passed with flying colors. It is with great honor we initiate you as a trainee here at Panem High. Quite frankly you've been the only student who's passed in 2 years. The other 4 kids who passed took their test in their freshman year. It I actually quite shocking since you came from Twelve, and since Archery is a most difficult skill to perfect." A man says, and I turn to face him.

I'm about to respond when another man continues, "Yes, indeed. How did you learn to shoot so expertly? Did you have a trainer? I must get his number! I'm sure our trainees would benefit from such an instructor."

My mind spins. I can't tell them how I illegally hunted, could I? Not just because I could get in trouble, but Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy, and Hazelle could all be executed. In District 12, stealing is punishable by death. Now, the peacekeepers in 12 weren't the strictest, but if a Capitolian official was alerted about the happenings… let's just say there would be dozens of District 12 citizens on death row.

"I just learned it myself… my dad made me a bow and some arrows, and I've been practicing with the since I could walk." I tell the evaluators weakly.

They seem to accept this answer, and I take a chance to ask a question. "Now…because I passed… it doesn't mean I have to volunteer for the Games, does it?" I ask, trying to conceal my nervousness about the topic.

The men exchange looks. "Well… technically, trainees do not have to volunteer. But they are strongly encouraged to do so. Most of the trainees of I trained take great joy in knowing they will go into the Games. Do you not?"

I look at them like they are insane. "No. I don't take great joy in going to the Games. I would never, ever, ever do something as stupid as volunteer." I tell them sternly.

The main man just shrugs his shoulders. "To each his own. Now, you must report for training at precisely 7AM ever morning before classes start at 8AM. After school, you must train for 3 hours. If at any time you wish to leave the Training group, you may not."

They turn around with a skip in their steps, obviously happy that they finally have another trainee. I wonder how they even kept their jobs this long.

It's a short ride home. I was expecting that we would pick up Prim, but instead the driver just said that he was going to take me straight home. So far, this was my first full day in the Capitol. I hadn't seen much of the Capitol. But I had seen enough to know that this was the most luxurious place I could ever dream about. There would be sparkling fountains on the side of the glass streets, with trees everywhere.

I still hadn't the slightest idea where I lived, or where Panem High was. I tried to pay attention, but it was way too complicated.

Inside the limo, I take a look around the interior. There were long benches on each side, black leather. Then there was a screen on the glass that separated where I sat and where the driver sat.

I press the button on the screen and jump back as videos of people shine on the screen. A television I had remembered my mother saying. It told a story, but on a small screen instead of in real life. It really blew my mind away.

We soon arrive at the luxury building that is now my home. It was just too weird to me for such a transition. Shack to Penthouse. Too much of a change. And I was still looking for the woods out here. So far, no avail.

"Thank you, sir." I tell the driver as he opens the limo's door for me. I hastily grab my book bag, I.D, and Training forms as I step out. He nods with a smile; I still didn't get why he never really spoke unless it was absolutely necessary.

The sunshine rains on my back as I walk up the small marble steps to the doors of the building. The doorman looks me over and says questioningly, "I.D please, miss."

I hand it to him, and realize that my school I.D works for everything really. He scans it and nods his head. He hands it back to me and tips his hat. "Welcome home." He says with a small smile and I smile back.

He opens the door for me and as when I arrived last night, I'm in awe of how brilliant the lobby is. Several rich looking people linger around the massive, 3 story high lobby, talking with each other, reading, and even well dressed children play little games in corners with small furniture.

I stand near the entrance, confused for a moment as to where I got our penthouse. I'm certain we took an elevator, but I can't locate it. I scan the vast lobby, and decide to wait for someone to head up to their room, and then follow them.

I take a seat in a plush red chair, with a glass table on its side, and another identical chair on the other side of table.

A tall blonde girl sits on the other table, also peering around the lobby. She seems to finally realize that I sat down and she spins around, her layered golden hair whipping around.

Her face lights up, with a perfect smile. "Hi! I'm Sprinkelet Vaquez! You must be Katniss Everdeen! I saw you at school today, but you seemed sort of busy, so I didn't say hi. But I'm really excited to meet you because I know you and I will be the best of friends!" She says in one huge breath.

She reminds me of Glimmer and Cashmere. Except she was perhaps even prettier than them if that was possible. She had long, layered dirty blonde hair and the most unique eyes I's ever seen. They were an amber color. Her lips were a rosy pink, adding color to her porcelain skin. She seemed pretty tall.

I smile back at her. "Nice to meet you Sprinkelet. Yes, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Do you live here too?" I ask her and she laughs.

"Of course I do. Don't you know my father? He is Gleam Vaquez, the Victor. Haven't you heard of him?" She asks politely.

I rack my brain. But no memory of a Victor like that came to me. Perhaps I just forgot. Or maybe I wasn't even alive when he won.

She ignores her question and jumps up excitedly. "Hey, let's go to your place and chat! I can't wait to know all about you. We are the next penthouse next to you, did you know that? Just one door down. There aren't any other teens in this building. Either old people or little kids." She says again in a big breath.

Well, since Cashmere had practically invited herself, he brother, and Johanna to come, why not have another person come. She seems nice enough. And besides, I need a friend that talks a lot.

"Sure, Sprinkelet. I have some people coming over to help me study, so—" I begin when Sprinkelet squeals.

"Oh! This will be so fun! We can have a sleepover!" She says happily and jumps up from her chair. She grabs my hand and pulls me across the lobby, heading towards a set of doors.

She presses a button and the doors slide open. So that's where the elevator is. "Come on." She says as she steps inside and I follow her.

The glass box shoots up until it finally rests at the top story. Sprinkelet smiles at me and says, "Tomorrow I'll show you around the city, Katniss. It can be pretty complicated, but I've been here since I was 6, so I know my way around."

"You've been here since you were 6?" I ask her curiously as we swipe our I.D's and I enter my family's passcode. MY mother's voice rings through the elevator, "Access Granted."

Sprinkelet nods. "Yup. My mom is from here by birth. My dad met her while he was touring. They fell in love and married. They lived in District 1 for a while till I was 6, then they moved to the Capitol permanently."

"Cool." I tell her as the doors slide open into our new home. My mother is standing near the window walls and is speaking to some men in white jumpsuits.

"No, no, no! I want it polished with Fabuloso, not shinebrite!" She says to them crossly as her heels click, heading towards the main seating area.

She catches sight of me and smiles. "Katniss, dear, how was school?" She asks kindly and starts heading over to where Sprinkelet and I are standing, in front of the elevator.

"Oh! Hello, there." My mother says kindly, catching sight of Sprinkelet. My new friend curtsies politely. "How do you do Mrs. Everdeen? My name is Sprinkelet Vaquez, your next door neighbor."

"Very well, thank you. Nice to meet you Sprinkelet! I've already met with your mother, Clarissa. We were actually planning on getting you two girls together, but it seems you've already hit off." My mother says happily.

Sprinkelet grins. "Definitely. We were wondering if we could have a sleep over." She asks my mother with a smile and my mother smiles back.

"Of course, dear. Now, girls, I'm sorry I can't talk much longer, but I really must finish with the designs of the penthouse." My mother says, excusing herself.

"Have fun, though, dears!" She trills before heading off towards the workers, already yapping at them despite her short time observing them

Sprinkelet starts heading towards the hallway. "Is your room on this floor, Katniss? I want to put my bags there."

I nod. "Yeah, follow me." I tell her as I lead her towards my room.

"How beautiful!" Sprinkelet says with a smile and puts her bags down next to my bed. I smile at her. She was sweet, and we certainly were going to get along. At least I could say I had a friend. My mind stars wandering towards tonight.

I had one kind, energetic friend, one flirty friend, and three other killers coming to my house for a studying time. What have you gotten yourself into, Katniss?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, and follow. Leave a review on how you liked Sprinkelet, and The last victor of district 2 PM me and let me know if you want me to change Sprinkelet's portrayal. **

**Review,**

**Tahri**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Note from ****_Panem High_**** author Tahri Veila:**

**Hello to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I know, I know. Shoot me. It's been over a month since I updated. But you know, life, learning. You know how complicated it is these days.**

**BUT! I ****am planning to go through with these stories****. So no need to fear. Though, as a fanfiction reader myself, I know how hard it is when you really love a story, but they never seem to update. **

**The reason for this long delay in updating is because I am in a HUGE writer's block. In addition, I really don't like how I've written my story thus far. *sigh* It just seems to me that it is super rushed, lacking in detail and what not.**

**So, if you're asking, "Gee Tahri, what can I do to help?" Well, the answer is PM or leave a review with some ideas for me to expand upon. Give my some ideas in what could happen in the story, and what you'd like to see. This request from me isn't like my other ones. Because if I don't get some ideas, I'm seriously thinking about putting this story on HIATUS. **

**I really don't want to do that, but I write for blogs, magazines, websites, and even my own original stories. And I can't really spend all my time racking my brain for ideas for this story. I'm serious, I have like 6 or 7 documents labeled 'Panem High 71, Panem High 72, Panem High 73, etc.."**

**I just am at that phase where I hate all my work. But anyways, ****_please, please, please, please_**** send in those ideas. I want to come back from volleyball practice tonight and find my inbox (or reviews) flooded with ideas! **

**There will be an honorable mention on the chapters of course for anyone who sent in an idea.**

**Anyways, I can't thank you all enough! You've been SO freaking amazing. **

**Tahri**


End file.
